Dance Moms Wiki
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120202232641/dancemoms/images/c/c9/Logo.png Welcome to the Dance Moms Wiki! Since the Dance Moms Wiki was fan-created, anyone is welcome to edit. If you need help, click ' ' or ask an '''administrator.' '''Brooke has a new single! If you want to support her, go buy ''Summer Love Song on iTunes!' Set in Pittsburgh’s renowned Abby Lee Dance Company, owned and operated by notoriously demanding and passionate instructor Abby Lee Miller, “Dance Moms” follows children’s early steps on the road to stardom, and their doting mothers who are there for every rehearsal, performance and bow … all under the discerning eye of Miller. Presenting a powerful cast of characters sure to raise eyebrows, the series immerses itself in the highs and lows surrounding competition season to deliver an intriguing and dramatic look at the cast’s frantic pursuit of the ultimate National Dance title. Centered on the devoted Miller, who runs her school with an iron tap shoe as she instructs her young, talented students while also dealing with over-the-top mothers who go to great lengths to help their children’s dreams come true, “Dance Moms” will pose the tough questions many ask about what really goes on behind the scenes in the fast-growing and controversial art of competitive dance. (''Read More'') Dance Moms: Miami goes behind-the-scenes at Miami-based Stars Dance Studio, where the school’s owners and renowned contemporary dance instructors Victor Smalley and Angel Armas teach, train and choreograph a diverse group of talented girl and boy dancers as they strive to become the best in the sport of competitive dance and tomorrow’s stars. While Victor and Angel fiercely dedicate their lives to their craft, they expect the same from both their young students and their mothers. All under the watchful eye of Victor’s mother and Stars Dance Studio manager, Mayra Smalley, the team strives to uphold their motto of “Turning Kids into Dancers and Dancers into Stars,” often sparking drama between the competitive mothers. (''Read More'') April 3, 2012: Season one premiere of "Dance Moms: Miami"! May 11, 2012: Holly Frazier's birthday! She turned 42 years old! May 16, 2012: Kelly Hyland's birthday! May 25, 2012: Chloe Lukasiak's eleventh birthday! June 4, 2012: Mackenzie Ziegler's eighth birthday! June 5, 2012: Season three premiere of Dance Moms! June 13, 2012: Melissa Ziegler's birthday! June 20, 2012: Nia Frazier's eleventh birthday! July 6, 2012: Hannah Epstein's twelfth birthday! July 13, 2012: It's been a year since Dance Moms came on! Happy birthday, Dance Moms! July 14, 2012: Check out the dance moms and their daughters on MTV 10 on Top at 11:30 ET! July 16, 2012: Brandon Pent's birthday! July 22, 2012: Teen Choice Awards! Vote Dance Moms for Choice Reality TV Show! July 27, 2012: Brooke's first single Summer Love Song is released on iTunes! August 12, 2012: Anicia Gutierrez's birthday! August 15, 2012: Jill Vertes's birthday! August 24, 2012: Payton Ackerman's birthday! Visit Dance Moms Answers Wiki! TwitterWidget "The Huntress" is a number featured in Episode Seventeen of Season Two of Dance Moms. The dancers were Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and Payton Ackerman. The dance placed second. "Get Dirty" was featured in Episode One of Season One of Dance Moms: Miami. The dancers were Hannah Epstein, Jessi Kennedy, Kimberly Kopke, Sammy Small, and Lucas Triana. The dance placed first. Mackenzie Frances Ziegler is an eight-year-old dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Comany. She was born on June 4, 2004 to Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, and is the younger sister of Maddie Ziegler. Besides dance she likes to sing and make videos. Lucas Triana is a dancer on Dance Moms: Miami. He was born on March 5, 2002 to Bridgette and Oscar Triana. He started dancing at the age of 3, taking classes twice weekly. If he doesn't become a professional dancer, he wants to be an actor. Category:Browse